Forteca umysłów
by euphoria814
Summary: Przewrotny powojenny angst, gdzie wszyscy żyją, ale to wcale nie oznacza szczęścia.


**tytuł: Forteca umysłów**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: SS/HP (tak jakby, mocny one-sided)**  
 **info: dla tygodnia snarry i drogi ku snarry prompt z zamkiem / jeśli to nie wyda się wam smutne, znaczy, że coś zepsułam**

* * *

Severus usłyszał najpierw dźwięk aportacji, a potem ciche kroki, które nie były tak niepewne jak się spodziewał. Nie musiał nawet spoglądać za okno, żeby sprawdzić kto jest intruzem, który narusza spokój jego domu. Nigdy nie próbował ukryć swojej kamienicy jak uczynili to Blackowie, ale ten jeden raz żałował, że nie poprosił Albusa o Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Nagle czuł po prostu, że potrzebuje ochrony i nie potrafił się pozbyć tego uczucia.

ooo

 _Był sam środek wojny, gdy dostrzegł, że wraz z kolejnymi śmierciami Potter zaczynał tracić wiarę nie tylko w zwycięstwo, ale w Albusa. Nie było nic bardziej niebezpiecznego niż brak nadziei i zaufania. Gryfoni budowali całe swoje życia na nadziei i chociaż Severus uważał ich za to za idiotów, jednak rozumiał ich potrzebę posiadania jakiegokolwiek fundamentu._  
 _On miał czystą świadomość tego, że jeśli Czarny Pan wygra, świat stanie się okropnym miejscem. I nie obchodziło go czy zobaczy tę nową rzeczywistość swoimi oczami, czy potomni jemu będą przeklinać ich imiona._  
 _Czarny Pan nie mógł zwyciężyć i nie interesowało go ile śmierci to będzie kosztować. Cena nie była ważna przy celu, do którego dążyli._  
 _\- W Hogwarcie było inaczej – powiedział Potter, gdy zobaczył go stojącego w progu jego pokoju._  
 _\- Zamek dawał złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa – odparł._  
 _Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tutaj jest, ale oczywistym dla niego było, że Potter potrzebował pomocy, a Albus nie był człowiekiem, któremu ufał. Chłopak nie ufał w tych czasach nikomu. Nawet własnemu umysłowi. Wizje – zapewne prezenty od Czarnego Pana- torturowały go każdej nocy._  
 _\- A powinniśmy byli zbudować fortece z naszych umysłów – odparł Potter, zaskakując go._  
 _Brzmiało to jak cytat wzięty z księgi do oklumencji, czegoś czego chłopak nie opanował._  
 _\- Mogę cię uczyć, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język._  
 _Nie był już szpiegiem, więc nie musiałby utrudniać Potterowi życia. Przez całe życie balansował pomiędzy rozkazami Czarnego Pana i Dumbledore'a i musiał wybierać co było ważniejsze i bezpieczniejsze w danej chwili. Oklumencja została zepchnięta na drugi plan jako jego środek do udawadniania swojej lojalności._  
 _Potter spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami, które zdawały się tego dnia bardziej wyblakłe niż zwykle._

ooo

Severus bał się tego, że usłyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Chłopak musiał wiedzieć, że znajdował się w domu. Wyczuwali swoją obecność z taką łatwością, że przerażało go to. Rzadko się bał czegokolwiek, ale jednak ten czas nadszedł. I Voldemort wcale nie był częścią składową tego koszmaru, co stanowiło dla niego pewnego rodzaju zaskoczenie.  
Zapewne wiedział mało o życiu, skoro jeszcze tygodnie temu sądził, że nie ma nic gorszego od Czarnego Pana.

ooo

 _Granger umarła jako pierwsza. Potter w tym czasie przebywał w odosobnionym bezpiecznym miejscu pod jego pieczą. Severus nawet nie starał się go okłamać, gdy ta wiadomość do nich dotarła. Po prostu zabrał chłopaka do jego pokoju na piętro z dala od Molly i pozostałych._  
 _\- Kto? – spytał Potter, starając się udawać obojętnego._  
 _Severus jednak widział jak niekontrolowanie drgają jego mięśnie. Chłopak był fatalnym aktorem._  
 _\- Granger – powiedział krótko, ponieważ kiedy raz zdarło się plaster, pozostawał tylko ból._  
 _Niepewność była o wiele gorszą torturą, ponieważ wyobraźnia podsuwała za wiele. Potter do tego miał całkiem sporą świadomość tego do czego zdolny był Czarny Pan._  
 _\- Nie cierpiała – skłamał._  
 _Nie miał pojęcia czy Granger została ujęta i torturowana czy zginęła od litościwej 'Avady'. Nie mówiono mu o tym i Potter musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo w jego oczach nagle dostrzegł dziwną wdzięczność._  
 _Kiedy zginął Weasley, Severus zabrał Pottera do tego samego pokoju, wiedząc, że chłopak wyczerpany zaśnie w łóżku i nie będzie miał siły mierzyć się z żałobą Molly. Ludzie wokół nich znikali, ale on był na tyle sprytny, żeby do żadnego z nich się nie przywiązywać. Przyjaźnie pozostawały dla czasu pokoju, który nigdy miał dla niego nie nadejść._  
 _Potter spoglądał na niego tępo, jakby nie dochodziło do niego co mu właśnie powiedział._  
 _\- Ron Weasley nie żyje – powtórzył bardzo powoli i zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak jest w ciężkim szoku._  
 _To właśnie przyjaźń i przywiązanie robiło z ludźmi. Potter załamywał się z każdą śmiercią, ponieważ coraz mniej łączyło go z tym światem._  
 _Severus wziął głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że to jest przynajmniej do niego niepodobne. Przyciągnął jednak do siebie chłopaka, chowając go w swoich ramionach._  
 _Potter tej nocy nawet nie łkał._

ooo

Strach stanowił dość ciekawą emocję. Severus odczuwał go w mniejszym lub większym natężeniu przez całe życie, ale dopiero teraz to uczucie promieniowało z każdego pora jego skóry. Chciał się go pozbyć za wszelką cenę, ale nie potrafił.

ooo

 _Potter odżył odrobinę, gdy opanował oklumencję do tego punktu, gdzie mógł przespać kilka godzin. Zmiana była widoczna niemal gołym okiem. Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się i wyglądały na zdrowsze. Nabrał wagi i Molly zdawała się być przeszczęśliwa z tego powodu. Stał się zastępcą Ronalda, o którym nikt nie mówił. Mieli jakiś dziwny kodeks przemilczania tych, którzy odeszli. Czas żałoby miał być czasem zwycięstwa albo po zwycięstwie – jak planowali niektórzy. I jednocześnie stanowiło to pewien motor napędowy ich działań._  
 _\- Z rumieńcem wyglądasz lepiej – powiedział, gdy siedzieli w pokoju Pottera._  
 _Przeważnie ćwiczyli kilka godzin dziennie, ale Severus nigdy nie starał się przemocą wedrzeć do jego głowy._  
 _Potter zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i spuścił wzrok. Chłopak stawał się wraz z kolejnymi tygodniami coraz bardziej milczący, ale Severus sądził, że była to kwestia wyłącznie tego, iż lekcje do najłatwiejszych nie należały. Obaj z Albusem spisali je na straty, gdy Potter był dzieciakiem. Nazywanie go jednak teraz chłopakiem było nieodpowiednie. Przed nim stał dorosły młody mężczyzna z talentem do magii i pragnieniami. Severus nie chciał znać jego marzeń, ale podejrzewał, że Potter od dni śnił o wolnym czarodziejskim świecie._  
 _\- Ćwiczmy – powiedział, nie chcąc nad tym dalej myśleć._  
 _Potter wstał i spojrzał ufnie w jego oczy, więc Severus uniósł różdżkę._  
 _-_ ** _Legilimens_** _– wyszeptał, starając się kontrolować swój oddech._  
 _Potter walczył, więc udał, że atakuje jedno z bocznych wejść, gdy tymczasem skupił się głównie na emocjach chłopaka. Gryfon zdawał się być zdezorientowany, trochę zdenerwowany i jeśli Severus nie wiedziałby lepiej – podniecony._  
 _Widział to już wcześniej w umysłach tylu przed nim. Wszystko to składało się na miłość, jedyną, która potrafiła utrzymywać przy życiu._

ooo

Potter w końcu zapukał. Severusowi wydawało się to wiecznością. A sam dźwięk wprawił jego kolana w drżenie. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę udać, że nikogo nie było w domu, ale wiedział, że zmierzenie się z chłopakiem jest koniecznym etapem jego życia. Zamknięcie pewnych spraw było koniecznie potrzebne – przynajmniej dla jego spokoju.

ooo

 _Potter rumienił się zaskakująco często i Severus nie musiał pytać czy był pierwszym, który go całuje w ten sposób. Zresztą wargi chłopaka były przyjemnie miękkie i rozchylały się na każde jego życzenie, jakby Potter zdawał się w tej kwestii na niego. Jego oczy tak podobne do tych, które należały do Lily._  
 _\- Początkowo byłem zaskoczony – wychrypiał Harry, wtulając się w niego._  
 _\- Zaskoczony? – spytał Severus, leżąc płasko na plecach._  
 _Lepił się niemal cały od nasienia ich obu i to nie było miłe uczucie, ale nie miał sił również wstać. Harry zresztą nie wyglądał, jakby też był gotowy do wyjścia z łóżka._  
 _\- Byłeś dla mnie miły, gdy umarł Ron – powiedział Potter._  
 _\- Rozumiem jak to jest stracić wszystkich – odparł krótko. – Ludzi, których się kocha._  
 _Potter podniósł się na łokciu, jakby nie wierzył jego zaskakująco intymnemu wyznaniu. Severus też nie miał pojęcia dlaczego się tym dzieli. Przeszłość zawsze starał się zostawiać za sobą, nawet gdy sądził, że przyszłość niczego dobrego mu nie przyniesie._  
 _\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że jestem takim kluczem do zamka – ciągnął dalej Potter._  
 _Chłopak nagi jakimś cudem stawał się bardziej rozmowny co dla Severusa stanowiło pewnego rodzaju ewenement. On bez ubrania czuł się bezbronny._  
 _Potter zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową, a jego lepka wciąż dłoń skierowała się w dół zapewne w poszukiwaniu wrażeń. Severus nie był jednak gotów na kolejną rundę, pomimo entuzjastycznych starań chłopaka._  
 _\- Klucz? – spytał niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc._  
 _\- Klucz do zamka – powtórzył Potter, przygryzając jego sutek w figlarny sposób. – Do fortecy z twojego umysłu. Ty masz klucz do mojego – odparł chłopak, wspinając się na niego aż leżeli twarzą w twarz. – Jeśli wojna się skończy… - zaczął Potter._  
 _\- Kiedy wojna się skończy… - poprawił go pospiesznie._  
 _Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby to była odpowiednia odpowiedź. I pocałował go miękko w usta. Zieleń jego oczu była jedynym na czym potrafił skupić się Severus._

ooo

Otworzył drzwi, przygotowując się na widok szczęśliwego Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak z niewielkim plecakiem w dłoni stał u jego progu, ale Severus nie chciał go wpuszczać do środka.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się chłopak.  
Severus przełknął ślinę, czując, że zaraz zwymiotuje.  
\- Przysiągłem twojej matce, że utrzymam cię za wszelką cenę przy życiu – powiedział szybko.  
Jego suche wargi nie chciały z nim współpracować.  
Potter wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Przysiągłem jej, że będziesz żył – powtórzył. – Za wszelką cenę. I żyjesz. On nie żyje, więc wygrałeś. Spłaciłem swój dług – powiedział i przełknął.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał w końcu Potter, gdy odzyskał głos.  
\- Nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć – przyznał, czując żółć napływająca mu do ust. – Nie możemy być razem.  
Potter zmarszczył brwi, jakby się pogubił i Severus wiedział, że minie wiele czasu zanim chłopak zrozumie jak podle został wykorzystany. Przez niego i Dumbledore'a.  
\- Utrzymywałem cię przy życiu. Takie było moje zadanie – przyznał bez żenady. – Każdy na wojnie robi różne rzeczy, z których nie jest dumny, ale każda wojna się kiedyś kończy.  
Dostrzegł błysk dobrze znanej upartości, gdy Potter potrząsnął przecząco głową, jakby nie wierzył w żadne jego słowo.  
\- Klucz do zamku – powtórzył chłopak przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Widziałem twój umysł i czułem go. Czułem miłość…  
Severus nie mógł dłużej na niego patrzeć, więc zamknął oczy, robiąc głęboki wdech.  
\- Całe moje życie kochałem twoją matkę – przyznał.  
Nie musiał dodawać, że nie jest gejem, ale to była prawda. I sypianie z Potterem nie było łatwe. Chłopak jego niepewność i nieporadność zapewne zrzucił na fakt, że podczas wojny nie miał praktyki.  
Severus chciał dodać jeszcze, że wojna miała swoje prawa, ale zanim otworzył oczy, usłyszał znajomy dźwięk aportacji.  
Na ganku swojego domu pozostał sam.


End file.
